


Chance

by sehomeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Long Term Relationship, M/M, pain pain pain, sadstory, she's dating the gangster and one more chance crossover, sinabing masakit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehomeanie/pseuds/sehomeanie
Summary: "While you were so busy falling out of love, I was there, fighting alone, for the both of us. I did my best to save us, to save what we have." He smiled bitterly as he remembered saying that to Jongin.Maybe they were really made for each other, they were molded to be in each other's arms. It's just a shame that that's not going to happen in this life time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chance

"Konting panahon na lang magiging sapat na yung ipon natin para maikasal na tayo. Nini, matutupad na natin lahat ng pangarap natin" masayang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo.

"Soo..."

"Tapos mag-tatravel tayo around the world. Samahan mo ko ha? Nakakapagod din yung 7 years na tayo kumakayod, walang tigil yung trabaho. Nakaka-stress"

"Soo..." pag-ulit ni Jongin, mas malakas na kumpara kanina.

"Gusto mo ba mag-ampon? Or kuha na lang tayo ng maraming aso? Anything will do naman for me basta ikaw yung kasama ko"

"Kyungsoo" mariin at malakas na sabi ni Jongin. 

"Oh? Ano ba yun?"

"Let's break up"

Kyungsoo is not expecting this. Puta, akala nga nya kaya sya kinukulit ni Jongin kasi magpopropose na ito. He tried his best to stop him from doing it not because he doesn't want to say yes, but because he can't say no. He wants to say yes, pero kailangan pa nyang umalis ng bansa. At ayaw nyang iwang nag-aantay si Jongin. Pero this? He certainly wasn't expecting this. 

"You're kidding me aren't you?" His eyes are expectant and... afraid. 

He stares into Jongin's eyes and finds nothing except sympathy. 

"Tang ina, seryoso ka ba?" 

His tears are starting to build up. To say he is hurting is an understatement, durog sya. Para syang pinulbos, pinasabog, winasak. Name it. Sabay sabay nyang nararamdaman. 

He tries to look at Jongin's eyes once more to see if may makikita syang iba, and he wishes na hindi na lang sana sya tumingin. All he can see right now is his world crumbling down right in his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Bakit?" 

Jongin did not answer. Hindi nya alam pano sasabihin na na-drain na sya, na wala nang pagmamahal.

"Bakit? Jongin bakit?" Kyungsoo shouts. He is shattered, that Jongin can assure of.

"May iba ba? Ha? Tang ina naman Jongin sumagot ka, may iba ba?” Kyungsoo shouts. 

"Wala" Jongin whispers.

"Eh ano nga? Ano hindi na ba ko sapat? Ano bang gusto mo? Ibibigay ko naman sayo eh" he starts to calm down, pero hindi yung kalmado na okay na sya, kalmado kasi pagod na sya "ibibigay ko naman eh"

"Walang kulang sayo. Walang mali sayo. Akin to."

"Jongin, please. Wag."

"Soo..."

"Please"

"I am sorry"

And with that, his world left him. 

🍀

"Seven years, Baek. Seven. Seven years tapos ganun lang. Putang ina. Ano bang akala nya sakin? Tanga ako? He wouldn't be able finish our relationship that easy kung walang iba."

"Would that help you?"

"What?!"

"Kung nalaman mong may iba sya, mas madali mo bang matatanggap?"

"Of course not! Puta, alam mong umikot buhay ko sa kanya."

"I hate to say this, and I know you probably don't need this right now, pero hindi ko kasi maintindihan bakit ginawa mong mundo yung dapat tao lang"

Baekhyun Byun, the only living soul on this goddamn planet na pwedeng mang-real talk sa kanya. He's Kyungsoo's bestfriend since God knows when. He was there for all his ups and downs. At eto na naman sya ngayon, sinasamahan si Kyungsoo sa pinaka-downfall ata ng buhay nya. 

"Kasi mahal ko sya..."

"Soo, alam ko. Alam na alam kong mahal mo sya. Mas mahal mo pa nga sya sa sarili mo eh. Kaya nga tayo madalas nagtatalo diba?"

"Baek, mahal na mahal ko si Jongin" nagsimula na namang tumulo ang luha sa mga mata nya. Tang inang luha to, di ba to napapagod?

"I know" Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo and gives him a hug.

Hindi nya alam ano ang dapat nyang sabihin sa kaibigan. Nagagalit sya kay Jongin, gusto nyang saktan ang lalaki. Pitong taon ng buhay ni Kyungsoo, kay Jongin nya inalay, tapos gagaguhin lang yung kaibigan nya?

"Di naman ako yung lumapit eh. Di naman ako yung nangulit, ayaw ko nga diba? Ayaw ko nga syang papasukin sa buhay ko, pero pinilit nya. Tapos kung kelang andito na sya--" saad ni Kyungsoo habang hinahampas ang dibdib nya, dun banda sa puso "Kung kailan binigay ko na to sa kanya, tang ina dudurugin lang pala nya"

Hindi na rin napigilan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga luha. Sobrang nasasaktan sya para kay Kyungsoo. Tama nga naman kasi, hindi naman yung kaibigan nya ang nangulit eh. Kung tutuusin nga ayaw naman talaga nyang papasukin si Jongin sa buhay nya. Pero kinulit nya si Soo. Ang dami dami nyang pinangako. Tapos ngayon ganto, iiwan lang nya ng basta yung kaibigan nya?

"Baek..." rinig na rinig mo yung pagsuko sa boses ni Kyungsoo. Tagos hanggang buto yung sakit na nararamdaman nya. Walang ibang magawa si Baekhyun kundi mas lalong higpitan yung yakap nya sa kaibigan.

"Magpahinga ka na muna, Soo..." bulong nya habang patuloy pa ring tumutulo ang luha nya "magpahinga ka muna"

🍀

"Yeol..."

"Hmm?"

"Si Soo, kailangan nya ko"

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Pero yung half smile lang, para bang nakikisimpatya sa nararamdaman ng kaibigan ng nobyo nya. 

"Alam ko, kaya nga inayos ko na yung gamit mo eh. Stay with him for a while, hanggang sa maging okay sya. Or kahit hanggang sa makayanan na nyang bumangon kahit konti."

Baekhyun kisses him in the cheek. And Chanyeol instantly embraced him.

"Thank you Yeol, thank you."

"No problem, B. Si Soo na muna ang alagaan mo. We still have a lifetime para alagaan ang isa't isa" Chanyeol smiles sweetly at the smaller, and Baekhyun did not disappoint. Sinuklian rin naman nya ng isang matamis na ngiti ang nobyo. 

Humiwalay si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun para tapusin na ang pag-aayos sa gamit nito at maihatid na nya ito sa apartment ni Kyungsoo when Baekhyun speaks up.

"Yeol..."

"Yes, B?"

"Wag mong gagawin sakin yun ha?"

"Ang alin?"

"Yung ginawa ni Jongin...” Baekhyun pauses. Tinignan nya sa mata ang nobyo “hindi ko kakayanin"

He might've told Kyungsoo a lot of times to never make someone your world kasi lugi ka kapag iniwan ka, but he's afraid dahil ganun din sya. Ganun din si Chanyeol para sa kanya, si Chanyeol na yung nag-silbing mundo nya. 

"B, you know I can never do that. You're my universe diba? Ako muna ang madudurog bago ka pag iniwan kita"

Baekhyun answers with a smile and proceeds on helping his boyfriend to fix his things.

🍀

Baekhyun arrives at Kyungsoo's apartment and just like what he had expected, everything is a mess. Kyungsoo is usually ay neat and organized, but he’s the complete opposite of that now—ang gulo ng lahat. Parang inikot ng sampung beses yung mundo nya pero hindi sya nakabalik sa taas. 

"Soo" he calls out habang sinisipa yung mga nagkalat na lata ng beer, mga papel, placemats. As in lahat nakakalat, hindi na nga sya sure kung bahay pa ba yun o dumpster na. 

"Kyungsoo!” He started panicking when he hears a shattering glass in the kitchen.

His eyes meet a tired Kyungsoo. Kitang kita sa mata nya kung gaano sya kapagod, kung gaano sya kawasak, kalungkot. Kitang kita na konting konti na lang susuko na sya sa buhay. 

His heart hurts. He never imagined that this day would come, yung makikita nyang ganito si Kyungsoo. 

His heart doubled its beat when he sees Kyungsoo bring the shattered glass near his pulse.

"Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shouts “What the fuck. Tanga ka ba? Ano yan?”

"Oo! Tanga ako! Ayoko na Baekhyun, ayoko na! Ayoko na..."

"Kyung..." 

"Baek, ayoko na" kailan ba titigil yung luha ni Kyungsoo, kailan ba mapapagod yung mata nya? 

🍀

"Ni... ayos ka lang?" tanong ni Sehun. 

Sehun is one of Jongin's closest friend. Si Chanyeol yung isa. Yes, Baekhyun and Chanyeol met through him. And throughtout the course of him and Kyungsoo's 7 year relationship, Baekhyun also became his friend. Kaya ngayon hindi nya alam kung paanong haharapin pa ang binata. He probably hates him dahil sa ginawa nyang pang-iiwan kay Kyungsoo.

"Ayos lang. Si Soo, hindi ko alam"

"Ano ba kasing nangyari? Ang ayos ayos nyo ah?"

"Mukha lang. Ayoko na syang lokohin, Sehun."

"May iba ka ba?" Gulat na tanong ni Sehun "hindi mo ugaling magsabay? Gago ka oo, pero di ka timer"

"Walang iba. Pero wala na rin akong nararamdaman... para sa kanya" tumingin si Jongin sa kanya, na tila ba nakikiusap na subukan syang intindihin.

Naiirita rin si Sehun dahil hindi nya maintindihan kung pano nagawa ni Jongin yun, hindi nya maintindihan yung konsepto ng sinasabi nilang 'falling out of love'. Pero ayaw nyang husgahan ang kaibigan, susubukan nyang intindihin. 

"Panong wala na? Parang kailan lang mahal na mahal mo si Kyungsoo ah? Ni hindi mo nga kayang tumagal ng isang araw na hindi mo sya nakikita"

"Hindi ko rin alam Sehun. Yung kaba, yung kuryente, paruparo, nawala na lahat. Hindi ko rin maintindihan kung pano nangyari. Basta ganun." He tries his best explaining, he tries to convince Sehun... and probably himself too.

"Sinubukan mo man lang ba ibalik? Baka naman hinayaan mo lang mawala nang wala kang ginagawa para labanan?"

"Se, hindi ako tatagal ng dalawa pang taon kung hindi ako lumaban. Dalawang taon akong lumaban para samin Sehun. Ayokong iwan si Kyungsoo. Kahit pa wag nyo kong paniwalaan, ayokong iwan si Kyungsoo. Tang ina, ako yung nang-gulo at nanghimasok sa buhay nya eh. Ako yung nangulit. Ayoko syang iwan, alam na alam ko na sa pitong taon na magkasama kami, ako yung inuna nya, ako yung pinahalagahan nya." Maluha luha nyang sabi.

Sya ang kumawala, sya ang nang-iwan, sya yung nang-gago, pero nasasaktan din naman sya. Puta, pitong taon si Kyungsoo ang kasama nya, si Kyungsoo ang umalalay sa kanya, ang nasandalan nya, ang nagpangiti sa kanya. Hindi naman madaling pakawalan lahat yun. 

"Tol" Sehun pats Jongin's shoulders.

Magsisinungaling sya kung sasabihin nyang naiintindihan nya si Jongin. Pero hindi naman porke hindi nya naiintindihan ay titigil na syang maging kaibigan nito. 

🍀

"Soo, ano ba..." 

"Napapagod ka na din ba?" Isang buwan na.

Isang buwan na simula nung iwan sya ni Jongin. Isang buwan na simula nang mawasak ang mundo ni Kyungsoo at hindi nya alam kung mabubuo pa bang muli ito. 

Alam ni Kyungsoo lahat. Alam nyang sa ika-limang taon nila ni Jongin, nag-simula na itong manlamig. Hindi naman sya manhid para hindi maramdaman yun. Hindi sya tanga para hindi mapansin na may nag-iba. Sinubukan nyang kausapin ang boy-, mali, ang ex-boyfriend nya. Paulit ulit nyang tinanong kung ayos lang ba sila. Ang sabi ni Jongin ayos lang sila, okay sila, walang problema.

Si Jongin yun eh, kaya he chose to be blind and believed him. Naniwala syang ayos lang ang lahat kahit ramdam na nyang marami nang nag-iba. Nag-tiwala sya kahit natatakot syang baka iwan syang bigla nito. Nag-tiwala sya kasi ang alam nya matibay sila, ang akala nya sasabihin lahat ni Jongin sa kanya at sabay nilang aayusin lahat. Kasi si Jongin yun eh, ni minsan hindi naman nun nagawang mag-sinungaling sa kanya. 

Before their 7th anniversary, mas lalong nanlamig si Jongin. Yung usap nilang everyday, naging every other day, weekends, once a week, hanggang sa kung kailan na lang pwede. Sinubukan na rin nyang ihanda ang sarili para kung sakaling iwan sya nito, ay di na ganun kasakit. And thus, he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting that it would hurt this much to the point of draining and sucking the life out of him. 

"Sinusubukan ko naman Baek eh. Sinusubukan ko namang bumangon eh. Hiyang hiya na din ako sayo, sa inyo ni Chanyeol. Ako na lang iniintindi nyo" napatawa sya ng mapait "pakiramdam ko nga anak nyo ko eh"

"Soo naman. Alam mo namang andito lang ako, kami ni Yeol para sayo."

"Pagod na rin ako. Pagod na kong masaktan. Pero hindi ko alam kung san ako magsisimula, hindi ko alam pano babangon ulit" saad ni Kyungsoo na tila ba hindi narinig ang sinabi ng kaibigan habang nagbabadya na naman ang mga luha sa kanyang mata. "Pagod na pagod na ko Baek. Gusto ko nang tumigil. Mas maganda pa nga atang wala na lang akong maramdaman kaysa ganito"

"Soo. Mahal na mahal kita alam mo yun diba? Ayokong nagkakaganyan ka. Hindi ko naman sinabing madaliin mo. Ayos lang na umiyak ka. Ayos lang na masaktan ka. Pero hindi ka mag-isa. I'm getting tired of the fact na parang wala ako dito, na lumalaban ka mag-isa." Tuloy tuloy na sabi ni Baekhyun habang hawak hawak amg kamay ng kaibigan. May mga luhang nagbabadya sa mga mata. 

Hindi sya yung iniwan pero ramdam na ramdam nya yung sakit, yung hirap.

"Soo, kung gusto mo umiyak andito yung balikat ko, kung gusto mong magalit, mag-kwento andito yung tenga ko para makinig sayo, kung pagod ka nang umiyak, andito ako, ako ang iiyak para sayo. Partners tayo diba? Bago naman dumating si Jongin sa buhay mo, ako lahat yun eh. Bakit kailangan mo sarilinin lahat ng sakit?"

For the past month na kasama nya si Baekhyun sa bahay nya, that was the longest speech his friend gave him. Hindi nya alam na naitutulak na pala nya ito palayo. All along he fought alone, he cried alone. Sinarili nya yung sakit because he got used to the idea na si Jongin yung kahati nya sa sakit, sa luha, sa saya, sa lahat. At ngayong wala na si Jongin sa buhay nya, he was lost, he had been in constant confusion. 

"Baek, I'm so sorry... sorry" 

One month had passed pero parang di pa rin napapagod yung mata nya kaiiyak. Hindi pa rin napapagod nyong puso nyang masaktan. He already want to give up, pero maski ata pag-suko hindi na nya alam kung paano sisimulan. 

🍀

_2 months._

It has been two months since he left Kyungsoo. He is doing okay. Everything seemed like to have fallen into its righteous place. Or si he thought.

He had a hard time during the first month dahil una, naninibago sya na walang Kyungsoo sa buhay nya. Pangalawa, he doesn’t know if he has the right to feel okay given the fact that he shattered Kyungsoo. Hiwalay na sila pero gusto nyang sabay silang magiging okay, sabay nilang matatanggap yung sitwasyon. That's why he asked Sehun to watch over Kyungsoo. Kahit lowkey lang, kahit pasilip lang kung kumusta na ang dati nyang nobyo.

Sehun, still cannot understand why Jongin keeps on asking him to watch over Kyungsoo kung wala naman na itong nararamdaman para sa dating kasintahan. But he still agreed to watch over Kyungsoo, sought help from Chanyeol na nakakakuha ng first-hand information about Kyungsoo and he gives Jongin the updates he needs. 

Chanyeol and Sehun, despite not being able to fully understand what happened chose to help him and listened to him without questions asked. Hindi nya alam kung paanong pagpapasalamat ang gagawin nya sa mga kaibigan for being there for him. Lalo na kay Chanyeol who still helps him kahit na alam nyang nagtatalo sila ni Baek dahil sa kanya. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, had been a very great help for Kyungsoo, that Jongin can tell. He can't thank Baekhyun enough for being there for Kyungsoo nung iniwan nya ito. 

Soon, hopefully, when things become more okay, pasasalamatan nya ang kaibigan. He knows that Baek hates him to the core, at hindi naman nya masisisi ito. Pero kaibigan pa rin ang turing ni Jongin sa kanya, at kasama ito sa mga dapat nyang pasalamatan. 

He is lost in his trance, he didn't even notice the time. Nagulat na lang sya nang may taong nagbukas ng pinto ng apartment nya.

"Akala ko ba aalis tayo ng 2 pm. Ano pang ginagawa mo dyan?"

"Jennie"

"Yes Nini? Kilos na!"

🍀

_2 months and 3 weeks -- Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo goes straight ahead to the hospital for his treatment. He has been diagnosed with dysthymia or mild depression. Call him over acting, but the break up seriously took its toll on him. He was stressed out trying lots of things to move on but still ends up with nothing. Hindi talaga sya maka-usad. 

He has been putting a facade na masaya sya, na unti unti nakakabangon na sya for Baekhyun's sake, but he knows that he's way far from being okay. 

Madalas hindi sya makatulog, or minsan naman sobra sobra yung oras ng tulog nya. Hindi nya alam, defense mechanism? Kasi kapag tulog sya wala syang nararamdaman. 

He has lost a lot of weight and Baekhyun might have noticed it dahil araw araw pa rin itong nagtatanong kung kumusta na sya. He's even the one who told him na magpa-consult sa psychiatrist dahil sa nakikita nyang sobrang pagbabago kay Kyungsoo. Araw araw syang hinahainan ng masasarap na pagkain. And going to an expert who could help him cope up with this emptiness was his little step of helping himself and thanking Baekhyun for everything he has done. 

He is about to turn left when he sees someone na nakapagpatigil na naman sa takbo ng mundo nya at wumasak sa 'progress' nya. 

🍀

_2 months and 3 weeks -- Jongin._

"Nini, magpa-opera ka na kasi"

"Jen, wala ngang mahanap diba? Tinry naman na natin lahat eh. Tsaka wala na to. Malala na ko."

"Ano bang pinag-sasabi mo dyan! Bakit ba kasi ayaw mong makinig?"

"Tang ina kasi, sa dinami dami ng pwede kong mamana kay Mama, eto pa."

"Wag kang umiyak Jongin Kim! Sinasabi ko talaga sayo. Subukan mo lang umiyak, nako" 

Nagtatalo sila ni Jennie nang marinig nya ang isang boses na sobrang pamilyar sa kanya.

"J-Jongin..."

"Kyungsoo"

🍀

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan sya kumuha ng lakas ng loob para lumapit. Ni hindi nga nya alam bakit sya lumapit. Kaya siguro pinipilit ni Baekhyun na sumama sa kanya. 

"Kyungsoo"

Alam naman nya sa sarili nya na malayo pa sya sa pagiging okay, but he thought he has made at least a little progress, kahit 10% lang, kahit nga 5 eh, or 1. Basta progress. Akala lang pala nya yun, because when his eyes meet with Jongin's, the progress he has done, all went spiralling down the drain. 

At that moment, everything becomes blurry and his eyes focus on the man in front of him, after almost three months of perpetual darkness, he sees his world up close again. 

"Ni..." a girl... clinging her arm on Jongin's.

"Jen, si Kyungsoo. Kyungs-"

When Jongin starts talking and introducing her the girl, Kyungsoo explodes. All he saw was black, gusto nyang manakit, manapak, manabunot. Basta gusto nyang saktan sila. 

"Fuck you! Tang ina mo Jongin. Ilang ulit na nating pinanood yung putang inang One More Chance kabisado na nga natin yung mga linya pero hindi mo natandaan yung 3 month rule? Tang ina Jongin, sana pinalipas mo muna yung 3 months bago ka nag-hanap ng iba..." singhal ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo knows he looks like a mess right now, pero wala na syang pake. Tang ina, mag-tatatlong buwan na rin naman syang ganito. Hindi lang nya matanggap na may bago na agad sya. Ni wala pa ngang nangyayaring pag-usad sa kanya, si Jongin may bago na? Agad agad? Ganun na lang ba talaga kadali itapon yung pitong taon?

He doesn’t even know kung bago ba talaga, o baka naman isinabay sa kanya, kaya nanlmig, kaya nagbago.

"Kyung-" 

"I am not talking to you!" mataman nyang tinitigan ang babaeng kasama ni Jongin bago muling sininghalan ang dating nobyo "hindi ka na ba talaga makapag-antay? Isang linggo na lang! Tangina Jongin, isang linggo pa... may isang linggo pa ko"

Yung luhang kanina pa nya pinipigilan, parang nagkarera palabas sa mga mata nya at sunod sunod na pumatak parang ulan.

"One week na lang titiisin mo Jongin, one week na lang... hindi mo ba pwedeng ibigay sakin yun? Tang ina naman, 7 years Jongin, 7 years! Tatlong buwan lang hinihingi ko. Yun lang. Maawa ka naman sakin."

"Soo..."

"Hindi mo kasi alam kung gano kasakit eh. Hindi mo kasi alam yung sakit nang maiwan. Puta, ginawa ko naman lahat eh. Kahit ramdam na ramdam ko na yung pagbabago mo, yung panlalamig mo, tiniis ko. Naniwala akong ayos tayo kasi yun yung sabi mo. Nag-tiwala ako kahit takot na takot akong any minute bigla mo kong iwan"

Kasabay ng mga sumbat ni Kyungsoo ang pagtulo ng luha ni Jongin. Hindi na rin nya kaya. Masakit. Ang sakit sakit iwan ni Kyungsoo. Ang sakit sakit marinig na alam na nyang ginagago sya pero nag-stay pa rin sya. 

"Ginawa ko lahat Jongin, ginawa ko lahat para ilaban kung ano yung meron tayo. While you were so busy of falling out of love, I was there, fighting alone, for the both of us. I did my best to save us, to save what we have. Umasa ako na baka kapag mas binigay ko yung lahat ko sayo, maibabalik ko yung dating tayo” Kyungsoo says, tears are still flowing on his eyes “Jongin, ang sakit sakit na sobra. Pagod na pagod na kong umiyak. Pero tong putang inang mga matang to, parang may sariling utak na tuwing maiisip ka maglalabas sila ng panibagong batch na naman ng luha."

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. Patawarin mo ko, Soo. Please. Patawarin mo ko" akmang luluhod si Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo nang pigilan sya nito.

"Please Jongin, ibigay mo na sakin to. Isang linggo na lang. Tapos malaya ka na..."

He harshly wipes his tears away before leaving, dahil wala naman nang ibang magpupunas ng luha nya kundi sya lang. 

Naka-limang hakbang na sya nang biglang sumigaw yung babaeng kasama ni Jongin. 

"Jongin! Wake up! Kyungsoo" Jennie calls out, panic evident on her face “Kyungsoo please help me, please”

🍀

Everyone around him is panicking. Sobrang gulo ng pangyayari. 

"Prepare the emergency room!"

Energency room? Bakit? Anong nangyayari? Why would they bring Jongin there?

"Kyungsoo..." Jennie starts to cry “please wag mo kong iwan, wag mong iwan si Jongin please"

"What is happening?” Kyungsoo asks “Can you tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Jennie shivers. Kabilinbilinan ng pinsan nyang wag sasabihin kay Kyungsoo kung ano yung pinagdadaanan nya. But she has to do the right thing. She knows that it's too late now, pero she can try.  
  
She calms herself down and tries her best to explain Jongin's condition.

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, may sakit sa puso si Jongin. I am his cousin at ako lang ang nakaka-alam ng nararamdaman nya. Jongin didn't know he has it, he was completely doing fine. Nagsasayaw pa nga sya diba? Until one day, hindi sya makahinga. Akala namin hinihika lang sya, nasobrahan sa pagod, but he collapsed. Then we found out he have HCM and he have inherited it from his mom."

Now he understands bakit parang takot na takot si Jongin everytime they are talking about his mom. 

"We tried every medication we can, medicines, defibrillator. We considered septal myectomy, pero ayaw nya. Masyado raw mahal. He has to save up for something daw"

And he remembers, matagal na nilang planong magpakasal.

"And later on we found out na tinitipid nya yung mga gamot nya. Syempre nagalit kami ni Mama sa kanya. Maybe you know naman na Jongin's mom already passed away and hindi naman talaga nya nakilala ang Papa nya"

Kyungsoo knew about this story. Jongin grew up with his mom and aunt. He never really met his father. He left them as if they were his biggest mistake. 

Jennie continues "Kaya ngayon, kapag nasobrahan sya sa kahit anong activity, he's immediately collapsing. Kaya when you told him about your promotion, and you have to work in New York for a year, pinilit ka nyang pumunta dun. Para hindi mo makitang may sakit sya."

Hindi maprocess ni Kyungsoo lahat ng sinasabi ni Jennie dahil hindi nya alam lahat to. Wala syang kaideideya na ganto ang pinagdadaanan ni Jongin. 

"Two years na kaming naghahanap ng heart donor. But we can't find anyone who's compatible”

So those two years of Jongin acting up cold meant two years of Jongin suffering alone. 

"I know a doctor sa New York, baka he can give us a heart"

"That doctor can't help, unless type AB- yung dugo ng donor"

He remembers. Jongin’s bloodtype is one of the rarest blood. Kyungsoo scoffs.

"Why does Jongin's condition needs to be this complicated?" Naiiritang sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Is this the universe's way of telling him they can never be together in this life time? Mawawala ba si Jongin sa kanya ng dalawang beses?

"Kyungsoo please. If he survives this time, please don't leave him. Please. Mahal na mahal ka ng pinsan ko"

🍀

It's been hours. Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kung saan pa sya maglalakad, uupo ba sya o tatayo. Hindi sya mapakali. Ang tagal tagal nila sa loob. 

"Oh my God, Kyungsoo, are you alright?" Baekhyun comes rushing in together with Chanyeol. 

"Si Jongin kumusta?" tanong ni Chanyeol na halata rin sa mukha ang pag-aalala.

"They're still o-"

"Jongin!" Sehun comes in with panic all over his face. "Anong nangyari? Nasan si Jongin?"

"Still there" turo ni Kyungsoo sa emergency room, pagod na rin syang magsalita. 

"Ano ba talaga ang nangyari?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Sehun

Kyungsoo laughs bitterly. Wala talaga syang pinagsabihan. He then looks at Jennie, eyes screaming how tired he is.

"Jen, please ikaw na" 

Jennie tried her best to explain everything to the rest of them. Chanyeol, Sehun and even Baekhyun didn't know what to do or how to react. The two taller guys, no matter how hard they tried to hold it in, teared up. Lalong lalo na si Sehun who practically had been Jongin's twin brother. 

Jongin kept everything a secret. No one knows about his condition except him, his aunt and Jennie, his cousin. Ni hindi nga sila sigurado kung alam ba ng Papa nya ang sitwasyon nya, o kung alam man, hindi sila sigurado kung may pakielam ba ito. 

Now, Sehun understands more why he left Kyungsoo. He has a habit of solving his problems on his own. Pakiramdam nya raw kasi nagiging pabigat sya sa tuwing nanghihingi sya ng tulong. And being a burden for Kyungsoo is the last thing he'd want. Sehun knew he would never want to leave Kyungsoo, he knew it is impossible he'd fall out of love for the boy. 

Kyungsoo was, is and will always be his universe. 

🍀

With tears on his eyes, Kyungsoo slowly enters the room, and there he sees his everything lying on the bed. 

Hindi nya alam kung sinong santo o Diyos ang dapat pasalamatan for bringing Jongin back to him. Sabi kasi ng mga doctor, Jongin's life is a proof that miracles exist. Nag-flat line si Jongin while the doctors were trying their best to revive him. 

Jongin is now sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened. Kyungsoo goes near him and caresses his face. God, he missed this man, so much.

"Alam mo, nakakainis ka. Akala ko ba napag-usapan na natin yung we will never be a burden sa isa't isa." 

His heart is hurting again pero hindi na sya maka-iyak. Naubusan na ata ng supply yung tear ducts nya sa sobrang gamit na gamit na. 

His heart aches so much thinking what could've happened if he trusted his instinct that something was wrong. 

He wants to blame himself for believing that everything is alright, for doubting Jongin, for not being there when he needed him the most.

"Babawi ako Nini, just wake up and we'll going to make up for the time we've lost. Itutuloy natin yung promise natin sa isa't isang forever ha?"

Kyungsoo holds Jongin's hand, tightly. For the first time in 3 months, ngayon na lang ulit napanatag ang loob nya.

🍀

Jongin wakes up after three days and everything seemed better. 

Kyungsoo and him talked it out. Nagulat pa sya nung makita ang binata na natutulog sa couch. He wasn't expecting him to be there, not that he doesn't want it, it was just unbelievable for him given what he did to him and how their relationship officially ended days ago.

He is staring at a sleeping Kyungsoo as if he hadn't seen him in ages. Longing is very visible in his eyes. Gusto nyang hawakan si Kyungsoo.

Slowly, Kyungsoo wakes up at nagtama ang tingin nilang dalawa. Jongin immediately close his eyes na akala mo hindi pa nakita ni Kyungsoo na gising na sya. He's not yet ready to be confronted. Hindi pa nya kaya ipaliwanag kay Kyungsoo yung lahat. 

He was intently closing his eyes when Kyungsoo goes near him and affectionately caressed his face. He leans in subconsciously. Sobrang namiss nya to. 

As Kyungsoo caresses his face, he slowly opened his eyes and a pair of wide eyes full of love and longing greet him.

"Hi"

"Hello" Jongin greets back.

"Kumusta ka?"

"Okay lang, okay na" Jongin smiles shyly, yung ngiti na kagaya nung nagsisimula pa lang sila, yung ngiti na gaya nung nililigawan pa lang nya si Kyungsoo, yung ngiti na gaya nung una nyang nakita si Kyungsoo. 

"Soo..."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo answers as he sits beside Jongin.

"Why are you here?"

"Ayaw mo ba?" Kyungsoo asked with a pout.

Jongin feels his heart leap with the sight. Iba pa rin talaga yung epekto, hindi pa rin nawawala, kahit ang gago na ng puso nya. 

"No, I like it so much. Nakakapagtaka lang... kasi, alam mo na, yung nangyari. Yung ginawa k-"

Kyungsoo cuts him off by placing a small peck on his lips. 

Jongin was surprised but leaned in, akala ata nya mag-mo-momol sila. He pouts nung lumayo si Kyungsoo which made the smaller laugh. 

"Stop. Let's forget about what happened. We both already suffered a lot. Jen already told me everything"

"Ah so, hindi ka na nagseselos?" Jongin asked with a smirk on his face. 

That's his Jongin, his playful Jongin. 

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo tries his best to hide his smile but fails when he Jongin speaks up. 

"Di mo muna kasi ako pinatapos"

"Ano bang malay ko, I was mending a broken heart! At kilala ko pamilya mo but I never saw her"

"Kasi sa probinsya naman talaga sila nakatira ni Tita. Alam mo naman diba? Mama has to work, kaya sumama si Tita samin sa Maynila para may mag-alaga sakin"

Kyungsoo nods "Fruit? Wait pwede ka na ba dito? Wait I'll just ask your doctor..."

Kyungsoo is about to walk out when Jongin grabs his wrist.

"Thank you, Soo. Thank you. And... I love you"

Humarap sya kay Jongin and kisses him again in his forehead, nose, cheeks and finally on the lips. After almost three months of suffering and being away from each other, they finally shared a kiss full of love, happiness and contentment. 

"I love you too, Nini"

🍀

Everything was going on smoothly. Jongin is already taking up medicine, properly. Kahit na parang humihiling na lang sila ng milagro since the doctors gave him at least 5 months to survive given that he neglected his medications before. 

Kyungsoo is busy cooking when Jongin calls him.

"Soo..."

"Nini..."

"Marry me"

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin wide eyed, obviously surprised.

"Pero if you don't want, I can understand. Who would want to marry a dying man anyway"

"Hey don't say that! Seryoso ka ba? Oh my God, ang tagal kong inantay to" Kyungsoo is fanning his face, parang kinukumbinsi yung sarili na wag maiyak sa mga nangyayari. 

Jongin smiles shyly "I'm serious. Gusto mo ba?"

"Oh my God of course, yes. Yes I will marry you!" Kyungsoo leans in and kissed Jongin fully on his lips.

No words could better describe how both of them feel that moment. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo closer to him, making the distance between them disappear.

🍀

Months passed by quickly and everyone is excited for the 'wedding of the century’. The couple find it funny everytime their friends would tell them that. Hindi naman daw kasi sila relevant para tawaging ganun ang pinaplano nilang kasal. 

They are taking things slow, not because they’re not excited to be with one another but because Jongin can’t get stressed. He’s doing fine, but they don't want to risk it, plus hindi pa rin naman nila masabi na completely recovered na ito. He still needs medical assistance, labas pasok pa rin sila sa ospital. Ayaw kasi netong si Kyungsoo lang ang mag-asikaso ng lahat kaya medyo mabagal ang proseso ng pag-aayos nila, pero pari na lang naman ang kulang and everything is already settled. 

One more thing they’re happy about aside from their upcoming marriage is Jongin surpassed the 5 month limit the doctors gave him. He was still experiencing pain, he still collapses kapag sobrang napapagod, pero sobrang bihira na mangyari. 

"Nini"

"Yes baby?"

Kyungsoo smiles. Years have passed, pero kinikilig pa rin sya. Iba pa rin yung effect ni Jongin sa kanya. 

"By any chance, do you want to..."

"To?"

"To adopt a baby. Okay lang naman kung ayaw mo, I'm completely fine as long as yo-"

Jongin cuts him and kisses him in the lips.

"Whatever suits you, baby. Kung san ka sasaya dun ako"

Buong araw na atang nakangiti si Kyungsoo, but he is not complaining. Siguro this is the universe's way of telling him na panahon na para sumaya sya. 

🍀

One week before their marriage, the couple is way too excited. They're even starting to list down all the things na bibilhin nila para sa bahay nila-- furniture, appliances, decorations... name it. Napagdesisyunan nilang sa bahay na ni Kyungsoo tumira dahil bukod sa praktikal, they already spent lots of memories there. May it be bad or good, lahat yun isasama nila. 

“Soo, thank you.”

“For what?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“For staying by my side, for loving me, for just being there through my darkest and lowest, for being my Soo”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. He’s overwhelmed with all the sweetness na naririnig nya sa boyfriend. 

“Huy, why are you crying?”

“I don’t know! I’m just happy, after that dreaded 3 months, I did not expect na aabot tayo sa ganto”

Jongin smiles sweetly

“I love you, Soo. So much. I don’t know kung hanggang kailan ako tatagal given this heart…”

“Nini” putol ni Kyungsoo sa sinasabi ng nobyo.

“No, listen. I want to be with you forever if I just can, pero alam naman nating imposible yun. But please hear me out, hmm”

Kyungsoo, despite disagreeing about what his boyfriend is saying, nods. 

“I don’t know how long my life would be, but always remember Soo, that I would love to spend every moment with you and only you.”

“Bakit ba ang sweet sweet mo?” Kyungsoo says while wiping his tears. 

Jongin laughs at his boyfriend and stares into those two black orbs, he will always love to stare at until the heavens ask him to bring back the life he just borrowed. 

🍀

“Soo…” Jongin whispers, trying his best to wake up his boyfriend.

“Soo”

Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep feeling the light touches and hearing the soft whispers of Jongin.

“Hmm…” he hums, not noticing what’s really happening. 

“S-soo… H-hindi ak-ako ma-makah…”

Upon hearing his lover’s voice, his senses finally have woken up. 

“Nini? Nini, what’s happening?!”

“I c-can’t b-breathe” 

“Jongin, please. Baby, I’ll call for help, please”

Kyungsoo rushed and calls Jongin’s doctor right away. 

🍀

“Nini, please. Please fight for me Ni”

Kyungsoo is crying habang kasama ang mga doctor na itinutulak ang stretcher kung saan nakahiga si Jongin. 

“Ni, please”

“Sir, kami na po ang bahala sa kanya”

“Please… please save him please”

Kyungsoo is shaking. Hindi nya alam kung ano ang gagawin, kung sino ang lalapitan. He rarely prays, but he’s willing to call all the angels and saints para lang hindi kunin sa kanya si Jongin. 

“Soo, where’s Nini?” hingal na sabi ni Jennie. 

“He’s already in the emergency room, Jen, hindi ko kaya.” 

Jennie embrace Kyungsoo, trying her best to calm him down, kahit na pati sya hindi alam kung paanong kakalma with the fact na nasa ospital, at dadaan na naman sa bypass operation ang pinsan nya. 

🍀

“Soo…” 

“Baek” humarap si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at dali dali itong niyakap. Heto na naman, balik na naman sila sa Kyungsoo na umiiyak. 

Hindi naman iyakin si Kyungsoo eh, pero pag umiyak sya alam mong sobrang nasasaktan sya. Kaya hindi rin mapigilan ni Baekhyun na umiyak sa tuwing nakikitang ganto ang kaibigan. 

“Shh… tahan na, Soo. Magiging okay si Nini” Baekhyun is patting his shoulders to calm him down habang yakap yakap sya nito. Hindi nya alam kung nakakatulong ba ang ginagawa nya para patahanin ang kaibigan o mas lalo lang nakakaiyak ito para sa kanya, but if this is the only way to tell him he’s not alone, gagawin nya.

“Soo, matapang si Jongin. Di basta basta susuko yun” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal na mahal ka nun, baka si kamatayan pa patayin nya para lang makabalik sya sayo” dagdag ni Sehun. 

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Sehun. Nakakagaan din ng loob kahit papano na kasama nya ang mga kaibigan nila sa mga gantong pagkakataon. 

🍀

“Soo, sa terrace tayo please” Jongin smiles weakly at Kyungsoo.

Jongin was discharged after two days despite him not being on perfect shape. After the last attack, their last option was to really undergo operation, which for him is impossible given his situation na sobrang rare ng dugo nya. 

Kyungsoo asked him to stay until they found him a compatible heart donor, but he pleaded to get discharged. He doesn’t want to burden Kyungsoo with all the expenses they have to pay if he stayed. Sa private hospital pa naman sya dinala ni Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo does not approve of discharging Jongin, even the doctors said it’ll be best for him if he stayed, pero mapilit si Jongin. He insisted that he’ll just wait at the comforts of their home, with Kyungsoo. Wala ring nagawa ang mga doctor, maski si Kyungsoo and just heeded to his request. 

“Okay, baby. I’ll just go get your jacket” Kyungsoo said as he caressed his man’s face na parang kinakabisado ang lahat ng meron sa mukha nya. 

He goes back to Jongin and helps him wear his jacket. It’s December at sobrang lamig na ng panahon. 

“Thank you, baby”

Kyungsoo smiles, he kisses Jongin and assists him to the terrace. Nanghihina pa rin kasi ito at kailangan pa ng medyo mahaba habang panahon bago tuluyang maka-recover, kahit papano. 

🍀

“Thank you, Kyungsoo”

Ngayon dapat ang kasal nila, but given Jongin’s condition, they have to postpone it. As much as Jongin disagree to it, hindi na nagpadala si Kyungsoo. Gusto rin naman nyang ikasal dito, gustong gusto. But he can’t get stressed out. Kahit pa sabihin mong kasal na lang ang mismong kulang sa kanila, marami pa ring kailangan asikasuhin. And Kyungsoo would feel better to have Jongin with him all the time, relaxed and resting than get married with his lover getting stressed out and collapsing in front of him.

And now, they’re at the terrace of their home, relaxed and in each other’s arms while watching the sun as it starts to set. 

“Para saan na naman yan” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“For everything, everything you have done for me, for the both of us. Soo, eto sana sasabihin ko sa kasal natin, pero sasabihin ko na ngayon…”

“Shh. Save that for our wedding”

“No, I want to tell you this now. I can always make a new vow. Hindi naman mauubos yung pagmamahal ko sayo”

Kyungsoo smiles, he’s still the same Jongin he loved 7 years ago. He’s still the same sweet Nini he fell for.

“I love you. So much. Even I couldn’t explain how much I love you. If God will permit, if balak nya pa i-extend yung stay ko sa mundo for like another 50 years, I would never think twice to spend it with you and only you”

Both their eyes are starting to tear up. Magkaibang tao sila, magkaibang puso yung tumitibok sa loob ng mga katawan nila, but their love for each other have glued them together and made them one from the start. 

“We are not the epitome of relationship goals kahit pa yun ang sinasabi ng lahat. We had our fair share of ups and downs, may mga hang-ups tayo na hindi ko alam kung naresolba ba natin ng maayos. We had our differences and arguments, we’ve seen each other’s tears.” Jongin breathes heavily “we have hurt each other in one way or another… but we made up. We always made up”

They knew that both of them are travelling on the memory lane now, reminiscing the arguments and fights they have shared. Sa seven years nila, hindi na mabilang sa daliri ng kamay at paa kung ilang beses silang nag-talo. Hindi na masusukat ng galon kung ilang patak na ng luha ang lumabas sa mga mata nila, but they endured. They fought hard, the both of them. Muntikan na silang bumitaw, but they chose not to let go, kahit masakit na, kahit mahirap na. They knew that the moment na mas sumakit yung pagmamahal nila, mas lalo dapat silang kumapit sa isa’t isa. 

“My life had been happy even before you. I am content with what I have. But it had been happier… no, it became joyous when you came. My life had been full ever since you came, sayo ko nahanap yung purpose ko, Soo”

Kyungsoo can’t hold his tears anymore. Ganun din si Jongin. Both of them are tearing up because of too much happiness and love na hindi nila alam paano ipaliliwanag sa iba.

“Nini…”

“If someone will ask me to change something in my life, I would never ever change anything because all of my choices led me to you, and I never want to live a life without you in it. If I’d be given a chance to choose between a healthy heart or meeting you, I will always choose you. There may be a hundred, or even thousands of Kyungsoo in this world, but I will always choose you, because you are my Soo”

Kyungsoo breaks down in tears as he goes near to the man of his life and placing a kiss on his lips. He conveys all of the emotions he has in him na hindi na kayang ipaliwanag ng salita. 

Jongin kisses him back with equal love and passion. Both of them can taste each other’s tears, but no one cared. Those tears are the representation of their love, of how they survived, of how they lived not only for themselves but for each other. 

🍀

Kyungsoo wakes up the next day with a heart full of love and contentment. Kinapa kapa nya yung kama, but he did not feel anyone. 

“Nini?” he shouts.

He goes to the bathroom to check him there, but he’s not. He checks the kitchen, pero wala rin ito doon. 

“Nini?!” he shouts, mas malakas.

“Terrace” he hears a soft voice.

He goes straight ahead to their terrace and there he finds the love of his life sitting comfortably. 

“Hi” Jongin greets him, smiling weakly. 

“Hi. What are you doing here? Ang nipis pa ng jacket mo. Wait lang, kukunin k-“

“Soo come here please”

“Hindi ka ba giniginaw”

“No, please, baby”

“Okay”

He sits beside the boy. Hugs him as Jongin leans on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here ba?”

“I just want to feel the air and watch the sun”

No one spoke after that, but it was comfortable. Eto yung silence na naeenjoy nilang dalawa. 

“Soo…”

“Hmm?”

Jongin is still leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Pagod na ko…”

Kyungsoo wasn’t able to react right away. 

“Sorry… Lalaban pa ko hanggang kaya ko pa” 

“No…” tears slowly forming in his eyes, but he tries his best to stop it. He doesn’t want to make Jongin feel burdened. 

“Rest, my love” his voice cracked. Ang sakit pala mag-let go. Ang hirap pala. “Magpahinga ka na kung pagod ka na”

“S-soo… I’m sor-sorry”

“No, don’t. You’ve fought hard” tears are already flowing from their eyes “Pahinga ka na, Nini. But please, don’t forget about me, ha?”

“I c-could never…”

Kyungsoo smiles and places a kiss on Jongin’s forehead.

“Ni… always remember that I love you”

Another kiss on his nose and he traces his face as he stares intently at him. They look at each other and try to memorize each other’s face. 

“So much”

And finally, on the lips. Last kiss…

“See you, again. Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita” he hugs him tight. Yung sobrang higpit. 

With the last of his strength he whispers…

“Thank you for everything. Mahal na mahal kita” and he embraces Kyungsoo, tries his best to hold him tightly. 

“Rest now, my Nini”

Slowly, he closes his eyes as Kyungsoo felt his embrace slowly getting loose. 

🍀

Maybe the heavens heard the desires of their heart and gave them another chance—chance not to be with each other until their hair turn to gray, but a chance to feel a love that is pure, genuine and one of a kind; a chance not to make a relationship working up to 50 years, but a chance to make a relationship work long enough to be remembered and cherished until the end of time. 

They may not have gotten the happy ending everybody was expecting, but they did got their happy ending. They may not have lasted until their knees worn out, but Kyungsoo is more than sure that they were made for each other, that they are molded for one another. 

_Jongin is his God’s gift, and he will forever be._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~ 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! 💖


End file.
